


As I See You

by rasollec



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery shop au??, F/M, Flirty Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Fluff and Smut, Fuck boy Wèi Yīng, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi-chaptered One Shot, corny cheesy pick up lines, kind of, kind of fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasollec/pseuds/rasollec
Summary: ➻ Wangji easily moved him out the way and smiled instantly. “It’s me.”➻ Wuxian quickly disagreed and moved him out the way. “Wei Ying, you admire my beauty that much?”Or just imagine flirty, fuck boi WY never wants to settle down with anyone, and hates getting attached. But can't seem to detach himself from the quiet book nerd who works in a small ass bakery shop??
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

“May I have a Cha siu bao and Long Jing Tea?” After hearing the order Lan Wangji nodded and wrote the order on a slip. He started making the tea while the tall frail man stared down at his phone. The bakery was very slow today—as always, so the young man put his heart into every order he prepared. He’s been working in his fathers’ tiny bakery in Beijing since he was a child and loved every second of it. Ever since his father passed, Wangji has been working here with his uncle and sole brother. The tall man gave Lan Wangji 50 yuan and left the bakery with his delectables, leaving yet another gloomy atmosphere in their empty shop.

He grabbed a pineapple bun quickly and bid goodbye to his uncle and brother and made his way to first lecture. Wangji studies music at Capital Normal University (CNU) and is starting his first year. He’s always been a shy student and never was the first to strike a conversation or ask questions. The campus was filled with students smiling and laughing making their way to class, and tables with club leaders hoping to recruit new people for the semester. Wangji quickly locked his bike and scanned over his schedule to find his first class. While walking to class he saw three reckless students laughing and horse playing getting lost in the crowds of people.

He found his first class and quietly moved in, not bothering to sit in the back like most of the students did. After sitting for a while, he absentmindedly chewed on the back of his pen and waited for his professor to show up. No one sat around him because he gave off a cold aura, scaring off anyone who dared to sit by him. The door opened again, and this time Lan Wangji decided to see if it was his professor this time instead of a smiley 20-something-year-old who had a weekend of drinking and partying. It was once again a student but for some reason Wangji couldn’t seem to look away.

This student had a permanent smirk and dark brown eyes gleaming at his classmates in the back row. He had dark hair and a mole right under his red lips. Wangji thought he was pretty of course, but the student seemed to be careless and dense.

After his strenuous classes he went back home to begin homework he received for the day. Wangji was into his studies and hated distractions unlike most kids his age who preferred to party and hang with friends. He knows this is why he could be seen as cold and unapproachable. A knock came to his door and revealed Lan Xichen, his brother. “Wangi, why don’t you take a break and go to the movies or something? It’s only 7. I brought you your favorite from the shop.” He set down a pineapple bun.

Wangji just shook his head not seeing the importance of going to see a movie. “I’m not into movies, brother. I am also still doing work.” Xichen could only sigh and close the door leaving his brother to his schoolwork.

-

Lan Wangji shuffled through a few books in the university library, picking books to read later. As he was picking his books, he saw a couple across the bookshelves laughing and sharing a few kisses. Wangji was never one to like pda so he rolled his eyes and continued to look through the books. The couple broke apart and the guy made his way next to Wangji skimming through some of the books as well. Lan Zhan’s shiny eyes glossed over to the tall student next to him and his mouth opened slightly. “ _The Song of Everlasting Sorrow_.” Wangji whispered to himself not noticing the student hum and stare at him.

The student who was not so long ago glued to a petite fair-skinned belle was staring right at Wangji. “Oh, this book? Is it any good?”

Lan Wangji felt like he’s seen this student around campus, but he brushed it off knowing how many students there were. “It’s one of my favorites.” He replied simply, returning his eyes to the book in front of him. In his leisure he loved to read literature and had a large collection at home. The universities’ collection was rather impressive and pleased Wangji with the selection they inhabited.

The student cocked his head and smiled after a few seconds. “Huh, I see. You’re a book connoisseur. I mean I wouldn’t mind reading them, but I don’t even know where to start.”

Wangji bit his lower lip a bit, he of course was getting nervous because he is used to being left alone. Most are too scared to approach him, so he didn’t know how to go about the situation. He thought it was bizarre to suggest a book for someone who was just making out in front of him minutes earlier. Lan Wangji walked around the fiction area for a bit and picked up a book that always intrigued him every time he read it. He pulled the book out its place and handed it to the tall student who still displayed a teasing smile. “It’s _After the Finale_ by Zhou Daxin. It’s a little unknown, but I promise it’s a good read.”

“Well if you’re suggesting it, I’m sure it is.” He winked at Lan Wangji skimming through the book studying the pages a bit. “By the way I’m Wei Wuxian, and you are…?”

Wangji cleared his throat, “Lan Wangji.” Wuxian raised the book bidding goodbye to Lan Zhan leaving him in the aisle.

-

Wei Wuxian tossed the book he checked out from the library on his bed. He shared his dorm room with his brother Jiang Cheng, who would sometimes yell at him for bringing random people in their room. He took off his jacket and threw it on the chair ignoring his brother and his best friend Nie Huaisang playing video games. Wuxian sauntered into the kitchen finding nothing to eat. “We should really go shopping for groceries.”

“Maybe we would have time if you weren’t too busy sticking your tongue down people’s throat.” Huaisang bantered from the living room. It was their second year at university and Huaisang knew of Wei Wuxian’s flirtatious antics. He would often flirt with any woman he found attractive with the highest confidence.

Wuxian never was interested in relationships though. He loved to tease and flirt but never went past that—emotionally wise. Wei Ying picked up the book and began to read it. Although he’s not particularly invested into literature, he decided to entertain it for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into hours and he forgot about his hunger.

Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang were no longer in the room and Wei Ying guessed they went out to a nearby club or party. Wei Ying decided to go to a college party his friend was hosting, and he would just eat something there as well. Wuxian always preferred to be surrounded by people, it made him feel loved and wanted. He was just like any other 19-year-old, he liked to party, have sex and slack on homework. Even when he slacked on his studies, he always managed to do well in his classes.

He lost his parents at a very young age—he can hardly remember them. He was bounced around in foster care and ended up in a really caring home with two siblings and caring parents. Although he has a loving family, Wei Ying still has trouble being alone and not being surrounded by someone. Whether that be a one-night thing or friends and family. Wuxian could never understand anyone who chooses to isolate themselves from partying and having fun. Which is why since freshman year he’s had a hard time staying out of the party and club scene.

Wei Ying made himself comfortable pouring himself some drinks and winking at beautiful girls walking by. One approached his side coolly and with her she carried a strong lavender scent. She had short black hair, pink lips and a small tattoo on her shoulder. “Loud, huh?”

He smiled at her, “I’m used to it.” What he was referring to was unclear. Yes, he’s used to the loud music and sweaty drunk young adults, but he’s also used to girls coming up to him trying to seduce him with their captivating charm. “You’re quite gorgeous you know?”

She bit back a smile and looked down at her uneventful drink, swirling the contents. “Yeah?” Wei Ying hummed softly and downed the rest of his drink, pouring himself more. “You’re quite the heavy drinker you know?” She taunted back, giving into smiling at the handsome man in front of her.

Around campus, he was known as such a positive light that others were simply drawn to. Most wanted to just be around his energy while some wanted the benefits of knowing Wei Ying and the positive outcome of being his friend. Naïve, he accepted everyone to be around him because the more the merrier in his eyes. Wuxian couldn’t think anyone would purposely be his friend to gain something from him.

He shrugged, “Sometimes.”

She began to grow impatient and looked up at him, “So…I know you just got here, but I’m really not feeling it. What do you say we go back to your dorm?” Her heart grew heavier as each second passed.

“Sure.”

-

As expected, Lan Wangji was the first in class and he prepared his notebook and pens on his desk neatly. He stared at the blank wall with a straight face waiting for his professor to start lecture. Class for him was everything. His uncle instilled in him the very importance of education at a very young age. Never skipped, always followed the rules and never went against him. The door flew open and students began to fill the empty seats and the room was permeated with loud laughs and chatter.

Soon a book was slammed in front of him. Wangji looked up and saw the guy he met in the library. The one who was locking lips with some girl. His face unchanged, Lan Zhan took the book in his hands. “What did you think.” He was surprised at himself for speaking first.

“Pretty good. Plot was well developed. Then again that’s coming from a guy who doesn’t read.” Wei Ying sat in the seat next to him and touched some of Lan Zhan’s pens earning him a soft slap on the hand.

“Don’t touch my things.”

Wei Wuxian laughed at this and smiled at him, “Fine, I won’t touch it. Can I touch this?” He tilted his head and placed his hand on one of Wangji’s notebooks. Wangji huffed and moved the notebook under his hand.

“No. We don’t know each other.”

“What? Of course we do. You suggested a book for me to read and I loved it, suggest another one for me.” Wei Ying didn’t mean it. Reading wasn’t his favorite hobby, but he wanted to tease him.

“Fine. Meet me at the library today at 10.”

“Goodness, why so late?” Wei Ying smirked, “Don’t tell me this is a hookup is it? Cause I wouldn’t refuse.”

Wangji looked at him and shook his head, “After work and studying.”

Wei Ying smiled and was about to say something until his friends called for him to sit in the back. He gave Wangji one last look and went to sit with them.

-

It was close to 10 pm so Wei Ying left his dorm ignoring the threats from Jiang Cheng that if he brought someone back to their place, he would kill him. This kid seemed so new and so nervous. He was definitely a freshman and it made Wei Ying want to tease him even more. This Wangji kid seemed to care a lot about boring things like studying and books. But, Wei Ying was bored, and decided to entertain it for a while until he got sick of it. “Lan Wangjii~” The library was dark, although it was open 24/7 it was still creepy at night. He saw a shadow in the corner of the room and continued to walk towards it gingerly. “L..”

The shadow begin to make its way to Wei Ying and his breath caught in his throat. “It’s me.”

“Goodness, why are you in the darkest area?”

“I was waiting.” Lan Zhan walked to the non-fiction section causing Wei Ying to groan and tilt his head back. Wangji smiled a bit ignoring his antics. He searched for a specific book while Wuxian studied him.

To Wei Ying, Lan Zhan seemed skittish but somehow beautiful. His hair looked soft and fluffy, and his eyes stone cold also carrying kindness. He had broad shoulders and back but delicate fingers. His lips were plump and pink set in a constant frown. He couldn’t help but stare as he leaned against the old brown bookshelf. If he was here with a girl who knows what would be happening. His sex life was intense, and this kid looked sheltered. _Poor him_ , Wei Ying thought. “Here.”

Wei Ying smiled and reached for the book, his hands brushing against Lan Wangji’s. He raised an eyebrow, “A war book?”

“It’s _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu.” Lan Zhan gazed at him. “A wonderful piece.”

“You’re boring me.” Wei Ying squinted at him.

Wangji shook his head disagreeing, “Just read it. It’s great.”

Wei Ying eyed Lan Wangji a bit and looked down at the book flipping through the pages a bit. The paperback was weathered down from usage amongst the many students who have read it.

-

“What you got there?” Jiang Cheng teased his brother as he sat down at their cafeteria table. Jin Zixuan and Huaisang joined shortly also curious about the mysterious thing Wei Ying had in his hand. “Are you going to eat?”

Wuxian lifted the book in front of his face to show his friends the book. “The Art of War.”

Huaisang stuffed his mouth with rice and furrowed his eyebrows, “Since when do you read?” The table shared a few laughs teasing him. Zixuan squinted his eyes at Wei Ying. His friend always ate at lunchtime and never saw him read before, so this came as a shock. Luo Qingyang and a few other girls sat down at the table eyeing Wei Ying reading. Mianmian chuckled a bit poking his cheek, “What are you reading, Wuxian?”

“Huh?” He suddenly closed his book and stole some of his brother’s pork off his tray. For the past 2 days Wei Ying has been reading this war book Lan Zhan suggested for him to read. He didn’t realize how occupied he’s been with it. Wuxian looked around the table to find everyone giving him weird looks. “Oh, come on, a guy can’t read?”

Qingyang giggled softly and ruffled his hair a bit, “Of course you can. We’re just teasing.” She fed him some of her rice ignoring the soft blush creeping on her cheeks. “Just you never dare pick up a book.”

Wei Ying had a mouthful of rice as he rolled his eyes stubbornly. Jiang Cheng decided to push further, “Who you reading for? That pretty girl in our calculus class?” Wuxian just stayed silent and took some more rice from Mianmian ignoring him.

Classes today were very tiring for Wei Ying, but he still had a smile on his face walking around campus with a random beauty from his last lecture. “Wanna come to my party tonight? My group was talking about it and we all want you to go.”

“Who?” Wuxian met this girl today so he was surprised his name was already circulating around her group. He’s very outgoing and has a lot of friends, but Wuxian didn’t know these people.

“My girls and many of my guy friends. It would be great if you could come.” She nervously bit her lip, trying to hide her nerves by picking at her nails. “Would you want to?”  
Although he found it a little strange—he accepted and smiled charmingly showing a small dimple. “Sure. What’s your number?”

She walked away and waved back at him showing her gratitude.

-

Wuxian told Jiang Cheng and Huaisang about the party and they were out by the pool sharing drinks with the rest of the college students. After a while Wei Ying didn’t feel that awkward about being invited to a party that was hosted by people he didn’t know. He knew of his popularity around campus and thought word got out about how much of a character he is and how fun he is. Even throughout his childhood he’s always been thought of as a class clown, a flirt and a person people love to be around. He also didn’t mind knowing more students on campus.

“Oh shitt!” Jiang Cheng yelled as Nie Huaisang gulped down 10 shots back to back. They were definitely wasted and as irresponsible as it was, they didn’t care.

The girl who brought up the party made her way to Wei Ying with her itty-bitty bikini and sat on the edge of the pool with him. “I don’t think you caught my name.” She had a glint in her eyes that Wuxian couldn’t place but he glazed over it due to his intoxicated state. “It’s Wáng Língjiāo.”

The rest of the night was such a blur for him. But the next morning he saw many texts incoming from a random group chat he was added in to. Wei Ying sat up in his bed and noticed Jiang Cheng’s bed was empty and it was past 10, meaning he was late for his first lecture. He cursed to himself feeling a slight headache. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed sloppily, Wuxian headed for class.

-

“We will be completing group projects and they’re due in two weeks, come to the board to figure out your partner. There’s no need to present once this assignment is complete. You will simply hand in your assignment that day and we will have a short lecture before our exam.” The students made their way to the front of the class to see who they were partnered with.

Wuxian just entered class as his professor ended his dull instructions and his professor explained that he had to complete his project by himself since he missed the entire lecture. He grabbed the packet of instructions and began walking out the door with them reading the thick packet as he strolled around campus. “Only use primary sources.” Wuxian sighed deeply.

He could do it of course but it would be complicated to complete in two weeks alone with no help. Wei Ying smirked mischievously as he stepped in front of the library door. Ignoring the looks of swooning girls, he searched around for—

“Lan Wangji~” Wuxian smiled as he walked towards the student who was surrounded by a pile of books. The student held a small black pen between his teeth and had a pineapple bun sitting on the table. Wei Ying sat in the chair next to him and tilted his head in front of Wangji forcing him to look into his eyes. “Hi.”

“Let me guess, you need help on the project?” Wei Ying just smiled in response. “Look. My partner is already confused. So, I’m busy doing our work. It would be hard to battle both.”

Wei Ying frowned deeply, sulking back in his chair. Lan Zhan rolled his eyes at this, “I can try and find you some photographs and articles dating back to 1915, but it would be difficult. My work comes first.”

“See this is why you’re my favorite, Wangji.” Wuxian teased beaming. Lan Zhan disregarded him and continued to research and work leaving Wei Ying bored. “What are you doing?”

_Ignored._

“Hey.”

_Ignored._

“Hey, kid.”

_Ignored._

“Wangji?”

Lan Zhan sighed finally and looked at him. “Don’t you have a girl to go hook up with or something?? Why are you bothering boring-old-me?”

Wei Ying squinted his eyes, “I don’t always hook up with people. Who do you take me for?” Wangji knew Wei Ying didn’t want that question answered so he remained unchanged and continued his studies. “Fiiine, I’ll leave you be. Don’t forget about my work you promised. Don’t pull any foolery, Wangji…” He poked Lan Zhan’s cheek and ran off before he could strike him.

Wuxian had a beaming smile leaving the library loving how riled up he gets Lan Wangji. His friends went to the court to play badminton, but he decided to head back to the dorm. After sending a few texts to Mianmian he continued reading the stupid war book he got from the fuddy duddy.

He missed the dorm opening and loud chatter until something hit his leg. “You reading again? What the fuck is up with you? And you refused to hang with us today.” Wei Ying groaned in response eyes glued to his last few pages of his book. Huaisang shook his head and made his way for the communal showers with the boys.

“Wow.” Wei Ying finished the last page as the boys came back in from freshening up. He held the book up to them with a smile, “Kid wasn’t wrong about it. It was pretty descent.”

“Who?” Jiang Cheng collapsed on his brother’s bed chewing an apple while scrolling on his phone. “Is this another chick? You never read so I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re reading to get into her pants.”

Wuxian rolled his eyes and looked at one of the guys who was standing by the door. “Uh…?”

The student cleared his throat and bowed politely, “Eh, you guys came to my party. You probably don’t remember. I’m Wen Chao. Just—you guys seem cool, so…”

Once again Wei Ying had a funny feeling but pushed past it because this guy looked pretty harmless and innocent. And how could more friends surrounding him hurt? He loved inviting more people into his circle. It made his university experience more fun.

“I’m a first year and I heard a lot about you. I love being surrounded by tons of people, and I want this year to be awesome for me.” Everyone valued his honesty and definitely loved company, so they welcomed him generously.

-

Lan Qiren sat in the back room of the bakery shop with bills surrounding him. If they didn’t pick up any business soon, they would certainly have to close shop. This decision would break his heart and most importantly Lan Wangji. He’s grown up in this shop, and to have the most vital thing in his life taken away would crush him. More than he would let others know. He knew how much of a hard worker his nephew is. How determined he is when he’s really passionate about something.

Qiren desired to keep this doleful news to himself for a while. He could hear the front door open so he quickly gathered the bills and stuffed them in a safe spot where his nephew wouldn’t find them.

Lan Zhan peeked in the backroom and put on his apron giving his uncle a slight smile. “Ready to open shop? I’ll have to leave after a few hours so I can work on some things for school.”

“No, no that’s fine. Yes, let’s open shop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cut everything off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are we being replaced?” Jiang Cheng fake cried in Huaisang’s arms. 
> 
> YES LMAO

Lan Zhan finished gathering a few primary sources for Wei Ying. Although he thought this Wei Wuxian student was a promiscuous man and struck him as someone who doesn’t care about his studies, he promised and liked to keep those. His father gave him books every birthday until he passed away when he was 10. As he got older, he learned to appreciate these gifts and started a large book collection with them. The books every year to Wangji—as cheesy as it was—they were a promise his dad made to him. He guessed this is why he has such a connection with books. He fell in love with them at such a young age. And it was something he knew he would get every year, until he stopped receiving them.

He left home for the day to attend lecture and locked his bike up walking to his first class. Wangji played the guqin also the violin and majors in Music Performance of String/Wind/Brass. The students are required to play in ensemble and will be graded on how well they do. He sat in the cold chair in the empty room, once again being the first student in. His professor arrived and smiled at his star student not expecting any less of him.

The rest of the students breezed in allowing the professor to commence lecture.

Class finished and just as Wangji was about to step out, his professor asked him to stay for a bit. “Wangji, you know we have our ensemble performance in a few weeks, and I want you to do a solo piece.” This made Lan Zhan’s eyes brighten, “My fellow colleagues also agree that your music compositions are very sophisticated. Your work ethic is unmatched, and we all know that your piece will be pristine and clear of error. What do you say?”

Wangji has heard this before but it still makes his heart warm that people actually like what he is creating and playing. He bowed, “It would be my honor.”

After the meeting he stiffened while pulling out the resources for Wei Ying. Wuxian texted Wangji telling him he was in the car lot. He made his way over to the car lot and heard loud voices and laughs and started to get anxious. Wangji hated large crowds of people clustered in one area and loud environments. He was determined to just give the guy his resources and run off, avoiding any interaction. Wangji bit the corner of his lip and walked over to the cars with the groups of people. Wei Ying had girls to his left swooning and friends to his right telling them a story that had them all entranced. Wangji knew it was some bullshit story Wuxian made up hoping to intrigue people and convince them that their friend was the coolest person on campus.

He quickly handed him the large folder and tried to run off until everyone shouted around him.

“What?? You have some guy doing your work for you?” Huaisang ripped the folder out Wei Ying’s hand showing everyone. Everyone tuned in on the large folder rather than Wuxian’s story like it was the greatest thing. Wei Ying just leaned against his car while locking eyes with Wangji smirking.

“Do you have a business set up? I will pay you anything.” A pretty girl chimed in, looking at Lan Zhan with a large smile. Everyone was hyping up Wangji—telling him he was the coolest for helping Wei Ying out, like Wuxian was some celebrity or some saint. Wangji thought the entire scene was ridiculous. He could never understand why Wei Ying was basically worshipped by these people, and untouched.

“No, I don’t have a business. Just doing a favor.”

The girls squealed and Lan Zhan plugged his ears with his fingers causing Wuxian to grin widely.

“You’re so sweet!”

“King!”

Wangji licked his lips and looked at Wei Ying, questioning why he associated himself with these people. But figured Wuxian was no different from any of them. He was full of himself and only cared about getting laid. Lan Zhan started walking away and he heard Wei Ying running after him. “Wangji!” Wuxian ran in front of him to stop him. “You’re a life saver you know?” His eyes were bright, and his smile was wide—he’s definitely a flirt.

“Why are you always just around laughing and flirting?? You should only flirt with people when you mean it.”

Wei Ying tilted his head still holding that same grin, “Oh come on, I don’t flirt with everyone. But, Wangji, I think you have something in your eye. Never mind, that’s just your sparkle.”

Lan Zhan huffed at how irritable this guy was. Two seconds couldn’t go by without him spewing nonsense. He was about to leave before Wei Ying caught his index finger with his hands. “What now...?”

“ _Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak_.” Lan Zhan searched Wei Ying’s eyes “By Sun Tzu.” Wuxian let go of Wangji’s finger and handed him the book. “I finished it.”

Lan Zhan still looked over Wei Ying’s face and saw that he was serious. He was surprised that the guy actually read it and absorbed the text. “What did you think?”

“It was wonderful I—”

“WEI YINGG!” Wen Chao and Jiang Cheng ran up to them smiling. “Bro, Huaisang and Zixuan are going to see who can chug the most beers!” The three immediately ran off back to the car lot to see the action.

Wangji looked at the book in his hands and saw a sticky note on the back—a note from Wei Ying.

-

Wen Chao pulled Wang Lingjiao aside while the beer chug event unfolded in the background. Lingjiao coughed a bit and looked back at Wei Ying laughing and cheering on Huaisang. “I was thinking about asking him out now, but everyone’s all crowded around.”

Chao called everyone into their little area allowing Lingjiao to pull Wuxian aside alone. He leaned against his car and crossed his arms staring at her smiling. “Hey, beautiful what’s up?”  
“I just wanted to know what you had planned this weekend…”

He raised his eyebrow smirking, “What I have planned this weekend?”

She nodded shyly, “Yeah.”  
Wuxian laughed a bit, “Nothing why?”

“You’re such a tease.” She poked his side, “Obviously I want to go out and do something with you.”

Wen Chao watched from the sidelines trying to hide an obvious grin.

“Well I guess it’s your lucky day because I’ll clear my whole schedule for you.”

“Yeah?”  
“Of course.”

They shared a few more words and Wen Chao smiled seeing this interaction

-

“Ooh, you’re looking nice, brother.” Jiang Cheng peeled his eyes away from the game for a quick second. Wei Ying ruffled his wet hair and threw it in a man bun. “Where are you going?”

Huaisang also looked up from the game to look at Wuxian, “Lingjiao asked me to go to the carnival with her. So that’s happening.” He chuckled softly.

“She’s hot. Have fun. Don’t fall in love.”

Wei Ying scoffed, “Never.”

Once he left the two boys sniffled dramatically.

Wuxian and Wang Lingjiao talked a bit in the car and Wei Ying bought a lot of carnival tokens so they could play some games. She sat at one of the tables waiting for him to purchase everything while picking at her nails. Lingjiao huffed as she saw him walk back. “Ready?”

She immediately plastered a smile on her face. “Yep.”

They played a few games and Wei Ying won a lot of them letting her pick which prize she wanted. Lingjiao giggled at everything he said and flirted back just as much as he was. They sat in his car and began talking a bit. “So, tell me why girls feel like you would never settle down? I just don’t believe that.”  
“I won’t.” Wei Ying solidified, “I don’t think I can settle with anybody.”

She shook her head and smiled at him blushing a teeny tiny bit, “See, I don’t believe that bullcrap.”

He raised his hands and laughed, “Why not?”  
“I mean look at you. You’re gorgeous, have a lot of friends, money. You can have anyone you want. How can you be so picky?” They sat in silence for a while and she silently cursed at herself. “Shit, I’m—”

“No.” He shook his head, “It’s fine, and I definitely understand what you mean. I guess I don’t know how to settle down because I get so greedy.” She chuckled at this and moved on top of him.

“I get so greedy too.” And with that she moved in to kiss him.

-

Wang Lingjiao walked into Wen Chao’s dorm with a huge grin. He was currently in there with Wen Xu his brother and Xue Yang his best friend. They all cheered when she walked in. “My followers on instagram shot up since I posted that picture with him.”

“Wait are you guys dating now?” Xue Yang smirked loving every second of this exchange.

She paused and her smile faltered, “N-well not yet. He’s going to take some time to chip.”

“THEN WE’RE IN BOYS.” Chao cheered and everyone but Lingjiao joined him. “Honestly. What a dumb fuck. Does he actually think you would want to date him? Why does he think we actually want to be his friends? The dude is a fucking airhead.”

“It’s pretty ridiculous.” Xue Yang and Wen Xu agreed laughing. “What did he say while on the date? Anything about us?”

She rolled her eyes, “No just talking about his artwork and reading. Stupid shit. And how he can’t settle down with anyone.”

The boys laughed at this too, “What a loser. I’m surprised at the amount of fame he has around campus.”

“Please get on his good side and flirt and make him fall in love with you.” Wen Chao turned to Wang Lingjiao. He knows that if he’s in with Wuxian and his friends, they will be invited out to parties and get to know more girls. Hopefully they will also get to have a taste at his luxury lifestyle he lives in as well. “I’m pretty excited.”

-

Lan Zhan quietly sits in the back of the library, shuffling through a few homework books. He finished his project and is focusing on studying for his next few exams.

“Hey…”

He looks up to see Wei Ying standing there with his hands clutching his backpack straps. Wangji centers his attention back to his books. “What do you need now?”

“I want more book recommendations.” This causes Wangji to scoff, “I’m telling my honest truth. I swear.” He goes to sit in front of Lan Zhan. “You look soo cute studying. Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

Wangji swallowed, “Can you stop with these horrible, pestiferous lines of yours?”

Wuxian laughed and moved closer to his face. “My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?”

“Wei Wuxian!!!” This caused students to look at their table with glares making Lan Zhan blush and apologize softly with his eyes. He looked at him, “Will you leave me alone if I do?”

“Yes!” Wei Ying beamed. He watched Wangji walk deep into the bookshelves picking out two books. He watched his fingers flip through pages and hand them to him. “Which ones are these?”

“ _Sandalwood Death_ and _The Distant Land of My Father_.” Lan Zhan was about to head back to his seat until Wuxian called for him again. Wei Ying rubbed the back of his neck.

“Did you read that note…?”

“What note?”

Wuxian shook his head and walked to the front counter to check out his books.

-

Wei Ying entered the art room for the fourth time this semester. He draws a few things, but he’s never taken it further than that. He finished a charcoal painting; however, he didn’t know if it was anyone would like it. Wuxian wrote on the note that he wanted Lan Zhan to go to an art exhibit with him. The art show would allow talented artists to show their work. Wei Ying didn’t know the kid that well, but he wanted to get an honest opinion about his art. He let out a heavy sigh and left the art room with his piece.

Wuxian began walking to his car and received a text.

**_i will go._ **

He let out a wide smile and stared at his phone to see that Lan Zhan was still typing

**_we will take the subway. meet me in front of the bike rack._ **

Wei Wuxian rushed to the bike rack beaming. He waited for a while leaning against the warm metal. His smile deepened—if it was even possible—once he saw Lan Wangji getting closer while looking on his phone. “WANGJI!!”

Lan Zhan looked up and put his phone away and tried to smile. “Ready?” The older one could barely hold in his excitement. “Do you have a subway card? We can get one for you really quick if you don’t have one.”

Wei Ying shook his head still happy, “No. I don’t have one. I drive. So yeah let’s get one before the art show.”

Lan Zhan went to his bike to unlock it and they both got on and went to the subway station to get him one. The art show commenced soon so they had to catch a ride on the subway or city bus quick to make it. “Let’s get on the next one.”

On the ride there Wuxian was nervous but also happy. He leaned his head against the seat in front of him and his eyes found Lan Zhan’s face. “I just know you’ll give me your honest opinion.” Wangji finally peeked at Wei Ying gripping his covered art piece. “That’s why I wanted you to come. My friends would lie to me about it.”

Wuxian examined Wangji’s face and smiled. He appeared so soft today. His full lips had a pink hue to them. His shirt was long and baggy; causing the sleeves the run past his knuckles. His hair was extremely fluffy and brown, and pieces lay over his eyes. Wangji twitched his leg nervously from Wei Ying’s gaze. Wuxian studied the tiny mole he had on his nose. “Do you have to stare at me?” Wangji glared over at him shaking under his long gaze.

“I think there’s something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off of you.” Wei Ying smiled brightly loving Lan Zhan’s eyeroll.

They reached the art exhibit and Wuxian nervously set up his charcoal painting. He fiddled with the fabric covering the canvas. “Just take it off.” Wangji pressured. Wei Ying sighed and removed the cloth revealing his work. He didn’t want to look at Lan Zhan’s face. Wuxian knows the kid was blunt and would tell him the truth with no hesitation.

“Wh…what do you think. Wangji?” He studied his face and almost felt sick, “It’s..it’s just a starting point. It’s not final…so…”

Wangji was quiet while studying the charcoal painting of a river. “It’s pleasing.” He simply said. This made Wei Ying’s heart warm. He hasn’t shown anyone his artwork and is happy that Wangji approves of it.

His painting was on display while people walked around the exhibit. Wei Ying stopped at a painting with two parents and a small son. The artist was clearly talented—way more talented than he was. The parents looked worried and afraid. For many reasons that were very obvious to Wuxian.

They were afraid of losing their one and only child because they know what loss feels like. They know how it feels to love someone so much its unimaginable and then losing them in an instant. How empty you can feel after that, and how nothing in the world can ever fill that gaping abyss. The parents were also worried. Worried about what will happen to the child once they are no longer there to protect him. Lan Zhan was also staring at the painting.

“I lost my parents at age 4.” Wei Ying felt miserable being brought back to the feeling of being unwanted. Hoped around from family to family. “I remember being so happy to be in my first home. They treated me so poorly and I was given back to foster care. The second family left me alone in the house all the time and had vicious dogs that would attack me a lot. I was scared to sleep every day. Then I was finally moved into my forever home and they love me a lot. But it’s hard for me to stay alone and not have friends around me. It gets scary.”

Wangji took this all in. He was a great listener. “My mom and dad divorced when I was very young. I would visit my mom on the weekends and stay with my dad during the week. My dad was in heavy traffic and as soon as he was getting off the highway a drunk driver crashed into him. I was only 10 at the time. I moved in with my mom and a year later she was found in our bathtub and the doctors said she accidentally overdosed on her medication. Ever since then I’ve been living with my uncle and brother.”

It was such a deep conversation that Wei Ying needed. He was happy that Wangji has his uncle and brother still and seems to be healing from his past trauma. He knows it’s not an easy thing to talk about, but he’s glad Lan Zhan opened up about it.

The session ended and Wei Ying had a few people come up to him and ask about his piece but not that many. A lot of the other artists had business cards and emails and people buzzing about their art. Wei Ying had maybe 3 people express interest. He packed up his piece and met Wangji outside the art exhibit.

They decided to go get street food around the area. Wei Ying and Lan Zhan stopped to get Youtiao and Wuxian couldn’t stop chatting. They kept walking around the area and Wei Ying began sharing crazy stories about him growing up.

“What about a tiny dog?” Wangji stopped walking to look at him.

“Still afraid…”

Lan Zhan pointed to a small dog across the street tied to a pole. “Shall I bring that dog over?”

Wuxian jumped and shook his head vigorously, “NO, NO, NO, NO, Wangji. Please no.”

“Hmm...”

“Please. Please.”

The owner came to collect her dog and started walking it across the street to where they were. Wei Ying yelped and quickly moved behind Wangji squeezing his waist. Lan Zhan rolled his eyes but let him stay there. The dog sniffed at Lan Zhan’s feet. This caused Wei Ying to whimper and tug at his waist even tighter.

“T-tell her to go away please, Lan Zhan…”

Wangji smiled and teased him, “Let her order first. I hope it’s not a long order. This dog looks kind of mean.” The dog was barking at passersby causing Wuxian to sweat and shake. “Take your time, ma’am.”

“Lan Wangjiiii~” He clutched even harder peeking over Lan Zhan’s shoulder. “Tell her to go away.”

Wangji chuckled softly, “Let’s go.”

-

They got to the subway station and Wei Ying was going to head back to campus to retrieve his car, but Lan Zhan grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. Wuxian tilted his head confused and looked at Wangji.

“If you’re not busy on the 18th…I have an ensemble for my class. I’m doing a violin solo and it would be okay if you would go.” Wangji bit the corner of his lip, “You know…since you invited me out tonight.”

Wei Ying beamed, “That would be great. I always have time for you.” He winked at Lan Zhan before leaving causing him to glare at his flirtatious remark.

-

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying sat down at a café with their parents and sister Yanli. The two boys haven’t seen their family for a few months since starting the semester, so it was a good time to spend time with them. Yanli was older than both of her brothers and loved them more than anything. She always advised them to do what makes them happy in life, and never settle for anything. As soon as Wei Ying was adopted into the family, she made sure he felt warmly welcomed. She knew how scary everything was for him and wanted him to feel safe and loved.

She knew about his love for drawing and painting but never forced him to show her anything. Yanli acknowledged how talented her brother was and always desired for him to follow those dreams. He had so much going on in his head and so much to worry about, but she always advised him not to dwell so much on mistakes or troubles. “So how has this semester been?” Yanli sipped at her oolong tea smiling at her brothers.

“It’s been pretty good.” Jiang started. “We’ve been a little naughty but nothing out of the ordinary.”

The family exchanged laughter and shouts across the small corner of the café, reminiscing about old times. Once Jiang Cheng and his brother arrived back at their dorm, their hearts were heavy. They spent every moment with their sister, so it was hard being apart from her. She spent her time at the family home doing chores and completing online school. Both knew they would miss her a lot every year they left home, but this year particularly rough.

“I might stay home next year.” Wei Ying blurted sipping out of a cold beer can. He shook his head pushing back tears, “It’s too hard being away from Yanli this much.” Wuxian heaved out a heavy sigh. His brother nodded silently agreeing with him. He carried the same emotions. Their sister cared for them so much, protected them and nurtured them like no one else. She was so forgiving and easy to confide in. Wuxian would often go to her for advice growing up and he can’t do that as often now that he’s moved a bit away.

Their door suddenly popped open revealing Huaisang and a group of people yelling and holding beer. The rest of the night, the brothers casted away their solemn emotions and surrendered to a drunken state.

The next morning Wei Ying ordered a large black coffee and headed to lecture. He showed off dark circles under his eyes from 2 hours of sleep and a full night of drinking and making out with random girls. He saw the bustling scene in his regular spot, and for once—he didn’t feel like being in that crowd. He decided to steal the spot next to the one person who’s actually quiet. Wei Ying sat down and could feel himself being watched as he gulped down a large amount of his coffee. He looked at the student’s desk and could see everything was neatly placed.

“Rough night?” It was more of a statement and didn’t require a solid response. The student knew the answer. The kid seemed nervous but continued on, “Black coffee? How can you drink that…?”

Wuxian smiled a bit. “Wakes me up. I only drink black coffee, Wangji.”

After the small convo, the two didn’t speak. This is what Wei Ying wanted. He’s so used to the loud chatter and laughs that he never appreciated silence. His night consisted of being pressured into the drinking games and loud music. His sleep was little to none because he had racing thoughts about his talk with his sister. And Wangji didn’t talk all throughout lecture. Only peered up at the professor and neatly wrote down extensive notes. His handwriting was so unblemished and pristine it amazed Wuxian. Since Wei Ying sat in the very back with his expressive tumultuous friends, he’s never seen anyone take notes. Especially in this caliber.

Class ended and uproar ensued causing Wuxian to wince at the heightened volume. He watched as Lan Zhan carefully packed up his items and placed them strategically in his satchel. Wangji stood up, “I’m…heading to the library to work on a few papers. It’s quiet there.”

Wei Ying noticed that when the student got nervous, he would often bite the end of his pen or flutter his fingers. And he was barely surrounded by people. “That would be great.” Just as they were leaving the loud crowd shouted in Wei Ying’s face, causing his ears to burn and head to pound. Lan Zhan stiffened a little beside him clutching onto the strap of his bag.

“WEI YING!!!” Huaisang trilled, “We’re going to Zhenai Zhongguo then after, to a nearby dance club.” Everyone was all smiles and bustling with good energy. They assumed Wuxian would automatically say yes so, they started to roughly grab his arm and cheer like they always do.

He rubbed his head from the sharp pain, “No, no. I’m going to the library With Wangji.” He explained that he didn’t rest well last night and had a major headache from drinking and loud music.

Jin Zixuan and Mianmian exchanged a look, “Who’s that?”

“Yeah you never turn down anything…” Mianmian chimed in.

Wuxian pointed to the tall guy beside him. All eyes burned onto Wangji and he shuddered under the scowling eyes. The group was right. Wei Ying was always up to go out, no matter if he had another lecture.

“We always drink and party the next day. Why is today different? Why is this person choosing what you’re doing?” Zixuan squinted his eyes not understanding. “It’s weird and so unlike you.”

Jiang Cheng eyed his brother and the guy standing next to him, “Who’s this?? Is this the book guy??” Wuxian didn’t answer, he only sighed. “This is weird. I’ve never seen him on campus. He’s definitely only friends with you for attention.”

“Look. We’re barely friends. I’m just going to the library and that’s all.”

Everyone fed Wuxian weird looks for choosing not to go with them. After a while they all looked disappointed and started mumbling— ** _he’s changed_** —under their breaths, walking out the room.

In the library Wangji pulled out textbooks and his laptop to work on his various papers. Wuxian decided to sit next to him and quietly read Sandalwood Death; the book Lan Zhan suggested for him. The room was still and soundless as the two delved into their different tasks. Wei Ying’s last coffee bits were cold and tasteless now, but he still finished it off. He approached the last page and let out a small breath. “That was…something. It was very graphic but also the characters are very complicated in the way they think, and the writing is extremely sophisticated. And that’s coming from someone who doesn’t read that often.”

Wangji smiled a bit while typing away. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now read _The Distant Land of My Father_ before you have to pay an overdue fee.”

“This is crazy that I’m into these things now.” Wei Ying softly shut the book and leaned on his hand to peer up at him. “I like books, you like books, why don't we start writing the story of us?” Wangji ignored him and continued to work on his paper as Wuxian began reading another book Lan Zhan suggested.

-

Zixuan, Mianmian, Wen Chao and Lingjiao sat at a large drinking area at the side of the dance club. “It’s crazy that Wei Ying isn’t here with his friends.” Wen Chao sipped at his beer. “I mean who is this new guy he’s replaced us with?”

Zixuan sighed, “I don’t know, but he’s been distant with us lately. Hopefully nothing serious is wrong.”

“Probably nothing serious, he’s just avoiding us. I’ve noticed that when I invite him out, he’s always busy.” Chao continued. The group welcomed Wen Chao in a few weeks ago, and he’s fit in well. He likes to do the same activities as them and always carries a bright energy they feed off of. They never thought anything negative about this newcomer and could never see him going against them. So, they valued his opinion just as the rest.

Mianmian shrugged, “He’s dealing with some personal stuff maybe…”

“But he’s our friend. He should be able to trust us.” Lingjiao added crossing her arms. After their carnival date, she’s been trying to get closer to Wei Ying, but he’s declined her multiple times and ignored her texts. It came as a shock because men never rejected her and basically worship her every move. This caused her to get even more angry about his absence. “He just acts like he’s better than everyone else.”

This caused everyone around her to chuckle. “Well, we know why you’re upset. He’s ghosting you.” Zixuan leaned against the table taking more gulps of the bitter drink. “Don’t stress about it too much. He does it to everyone. I doubt he’ll ever settle down.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at Wen Chao. “Thanks for taking us in though. We really appreciate it.”

Mianmian drunkenly raised her glass and shook her head, “Pshh, don’t worry about it. We know how hard college life can be when you’re not surrounded by a lot of people. You’re one of us now.” They all clinked their glasses and continued to drink, and people watch. Wen Chao hid a smirk with his glass.

-

Jiang and Huaisang eyed Wei Ying shuffle around the room putting a jacket on and spraying cologne. They felt he was acting weird recently. Reading books and skipping hang outs was abnormal for him. “Where are you going?” Huaisang tilted his head watching as Wuxian stumbled to put on his converse.

Wei Ying looked at him briefly then tended to lacing his shoes. “The kid has a music thing and asked me to go. I would invite you guys, but I know you hate stuff like that so…”

“Are we being replaced?” Jiang Cheng fake cried in Huaisang’s arms.

Wuxian cracked a smile, “Of course not. I can have friends that aren’t in the group. He doesn’t like being surrounded by loads of people.”

Huaisang and Jiang Cheng exchanged confused looks, “What the hell…Who doesn’t like being surrounded by a lot of people? He must be boring.”

“A bit.” Wei Ying’s smile grew wider. “Alright. See you guys later at the party tonight. The concert won’t run that long.” He beamed as he left the dorm and headed down to the school’s auditorium where the concert was held. The large room was cold and had many students and parents hoping to show support for their friends and family. Wuxian knew Wangji had an uncle and brother and wondered if they were here. He slithered his tall figure into one of the back seats. Wuxian felt so out of place. He’s never been in the auditorium for a music performance and was surprised the kid convinced him to miss 2 hours of a party.

The curtains began to open and about 40 music students sat on stage and began playing abruptly. He searched for Wangji and saw him in the front playing his violin with vigor and precision. The musicians continued for a few minutes and the curtains closed again. Once they reopened a music professor started with the opening remarks. The concert went on longer and Wuxian started to doze off until…

-

“Lan Wangji performing Divertimento, K. 334: Menuet.”

Lan Zhan’s fingers started to get sweaty as he sat in his wooden chair and violin at the edge of his chin. He let out a soft exhale as the curtains opened and he started playing. Whenever he played music he remained at peace and his heart was full. It brought him so much joy seeing how much the crowd became engulfed in his music. He decided to play a Mozart piece instead of composing his own but made sure his performance was free of error. As he finished, he bowed and looked at the back and saw Wei Ying in the back with the widest smile cheering loudly for him. A smile crept its way across Wangji’s face and his heart was warmed as he went backstage.

After receiving an ample of amount of congratulatory remarks, he went into the lobby to search out Wei Ying who was beaming with happiness. “You were so good, Wangji.”

Lan Zhan couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you.” He was surprised when Wuxian moved closer and moved a soft hand across his back and cold nose in his neck. Wangji rose a hand to his back as well. Wei Ying stepped away after a few seconds. “If you don’t have anywhere to go after this, I can take you to the best bakery in Beijing.”

Wuxian raised an eyebrow unimpressed, “I’ve been to so many great bakery spots already. I’m sure nothing can top Senses. Besides, there’s a huge party going on downtown. You can tag along if you want.”

Lan Zhan took off his dress coat and draped it across his arm. “I’m not into those. But I understand.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t act like this.” Wuxian stared at Lan Zhan’s sad eyes. “Fine…let’s go.”

-

Wei Ying stuffed his hands in his jean pockets watching Lan Zhan fiddle to open the door to a small bakery shop. Once the door opened, Wangji turned on a small light, giving the room a cozy aura. Somehow even though food was not being prepared, it still smelled like fresh pineapple buns and sweet tea. Lan Zhan shyly dropped his bag on the nearest table and went behind the cash wrap. “You want a drink? Or a cake?”

Wei Ying sprouted a smile, “You work here?”

Wangji nodded, “It’s my family bakery.” He started preparing a straight black coffee for Wei Ying. “We don’t get that much business, but it’s still one of the best bakeries in Beijing.” He sat across from Wei Ying and pushed forward the coffee he made him.

Wuxian took a sip and looked up at Wangji while drinking. “I agree.”

“What do you mean you don’t get a lot of business?”

Lan Zhan shrugged, “People don’t visit our shop. Since there are so many family bakeries, we get overlooked. I mean we still have customers, but it’s not enough to buy ingredients or keep the lights on.”

“What are you going to do?” Wuxian frowned slightly.

Wangji just sighed and shook his head.

-

Wei Ying entered Huaisang’s family home and saw his friend group laughing and playing video games. They all welcomed him in with beer and cheers. Although he was having fun hanging out with Wangji for the past weeks he did enjoy his friends’ company the most. He laughed as they poured an insane amount of beer down his throat. This is what he loved. He didn’t love reading books or talking about family and feelings with some kid he just met a few months back. This is where he belonged. He just hoped he’d never forget that. He hoped that somehow Wangji didn’t make him forget. Forget about what he cherished the most.

Girls surrounded the bar area in Huaisang’s house as the guys chatted and laughed.

“No, you know how it goes.” Wei Ying began telling an elaborate story. “I was flirting a bit, nothing new. This went on for a few weeks and then she caught feelings.”

The crowd roared and shared laughter.

“But you know me. I’m a bird, I can’t be held down.” Wei Ying looked at everyone’s faces to see how invested they were into his decorated story. “So, I told her. Fuck that, I don’t do relationships—never have and never will.”

His friends cackled at this and downed more beer worshiping him at his feet loving how unbothered he was. Girls around the bar secretly hoped to be the one who could change his mind. Change how he saw relationships. The stories furtively fed that passion in the pit of their soul. This zeal of changing Wei Ying growing stronger and stronger everyday they were around him. Each hoped to have the honor of being with him. This ordeal made Wei Ying string them along more and more each day, either unknowingly or knowingly.

“So,,” He took a last gulp of his Harbin beer, “There’s this bakery like 10 minutes away from campus. The mooncakes and egg tarts are delicious.” He blatantly lied trying to convince them to want to go. Little did he know—he barely had to do much to persuade them. They quickly agreed and decided to do a small visit to the bakery.

It was the next evening and Wei Ying and his friend group walked to Wangji’s bakery.

“Woww, it smells nice.” Huaisang called rushing into the empty bakery. “There’s only like one customer here though.” He turned to Wei Ying who was already at the cash wrap area.

Wei Ying placed both hands on the cash wrap and leaned forward smiling. “Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?”

Lan Zhan just scoffed and looked down at his paper, “What are you doing?”

“You said you need more customers.” Wuxian couldn’t erase his smile, “Or friends, and I have a lot of those.” With him there were at least 30 people willing to drop major bucks to eat yummy pastries and drink coffee and tea.

Wangji sighed and searched his deep brown eyes, “You don’t have to do this, Wei Ying.”

Wuxian smiled, happy that he dropped the honorific, “Yes I do.” He stepped away from the register and turned to his friends. “Order a lot. Since we have a long day awaiting us.”

-

Lan Zhan nervously clutched the strap to his satchel as he saw Wei Ying laugh with his group of friends at the car lot. He took a few steps until he reached them. Wuxian was leaning against his friend’s car as he told another one of his bewitching stories. “Wei...” He started. “Wei Ying?”

All eyes suddenly turned to Wangji and his heart skipped a beat from all the unwanted attention. They shared a few chuckles until Wei Ying hit Jiang Cheng’s chest. “Alright, alright. I’ll be back.” Some girls let their eyes linger on Wangji a bit.

“Why are they staring?” Lan Zhan spoke softly as they slowly walked away from the group.

“Cause you’re beautiful.” Wei Ying stated nonchalantly. “You don’t think so?”

Wangji sighed and stood in front of Wei Ying. For the past week, Wei Ying’s friends have been visiting his bakery spending tons of money. Of course, he was happy, but he felt like he was unworthy of this for some reason. This guy that apparently everyone is in awe of, is helping him out. Someone who is completely opposite from him. Who likes to be around loud people, girls, and drink. He wasn’t average looking and seemed to have a lot of wealth. Why would someone like Wei Ying want to be around him.

“Look. You may have good intentions. But stop your friends from coming around and spending money.”

“What? I thought that’s what you wanted?”

“Yeah sure. But you’re…I don’t know, this cool guy everyone adores. And I don’t want to feel indebted to you, or like I’m using you. Cause that is never my intent.”

Wei Ying rolled his eyes, “I want to help you. I wouldn’t do this for some random person.” He pointed to his chest. “I think you’re cool. Fuck what anyone else thinks.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying put his hands on his shoulders staring deep in his eyes. “You’re annoyingly organized, and insane about your books. Which is different from what I’m used to. But I’m starting to like different. Different is cool. It sets you apart from everyone else. I want to help you and you can’t stop me.”

Wangji scoffed and looked down at his shoes with a smile. “Yeah, whatever.”

“I’m serious.” Wei Ying chuckled. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Stop flirting.”

“Then what should I do?” Wei Ying tilted his eyes keeping that same smirk.

“I dunno.” Lan Zhan shrugged looking down at his feet, kicking a few loose rocks. “Anyway…thank you. My family really appreciates it.”

“Do you appreciate it?”

“Of course, I appreciate it.” He whined a bit.

Wei Ying teased him some more and didn’t notice the eyes watching them.

-

Wuxian settled in his dorm room checking the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. His brother and friends eyed him. “What?” He turned to look at them and leaned against the counter popping open a drink.

“What was happening back there? With that guy?”

Wei Ying rolled his eyes and played with the cap of his drink. “Nothing, it’s book guy.”

“Book guy?” Jiang Cheng raised his brows irritated, “I thought book guy was helping you with your work and handed you a few lame books and that was it?”

Huaisang looked curious as well, “Why is he always around though? We don’t hang out with people like him. You two looked—”

Wei Ying put his drink down abruptly. “Nothing is going on. He’s helping me with a few assignments that’s it. I’m making it seem like we’re friend’s, so he’ll help me and then at the end of it. Cut everything off.” He felt a pit at his throat.

At this everyone exchanged looks and laughed.

“I was so confused as to why we were recommended this bakery shop. So, he owns this shitty ass shop and you’re bringing him customers to get closer to him and earn his trust, then BAM.” Zixuan was completely invested at this point.

“Cut everything off!” Huaisang laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The siblings went home for the weekend and Wei Ying tossed his bag in his room and went into the family dinner room. His sister popped out to see friends and wouldn’t come back until later that night. Wei Ying brushed the tip of his nose, “I’ll be back before dinner.”

His family bid him goodbye before he drove to Wangji’s place. He wanted to tell Lan Zhan about the last book he finished and asked him for his address over text. Wuxian arrived at a small humble home and smiled feeling it suited the younger man. Over the past months, Wei Ying grew a soft spot for the kid. To him it was a harmless friendship, but to everyone else, the freshman was not fit to hang out with them. He decided to keep their friendship hidden for now until he got the courage to come out with it. The door opened and revealed a freshly showered Wangji. His hair was tousled and wet. His lips were chapped a bit but flushed pink. He wore loose black sweatpants and an oversized gray jumper. Wei Ying smiled at him and moved closer. “Are you going to invite me in?”

“Nope.” He pretended he was going to close the door then quickly opened it back up. “So, what’s up? Was a bit surprised when I got your text.”

Wei Ying took his bottom lip in between his teeth, “Why?”

Lan Zhan leaned against the wall and played with the strings on his sweatpants, “I don’t know. Thought you’d want to be with your friends.”

“So, we’re not friends?” He teased moving closer to Wangji’s face, examining his features. Lan Zhan’s eyes chased the movement of Wuxian’s lips, then moved back to his brown eyes. “I wanted to tell you that I finished both recommendations. I wanted to see your personal collection.”

“No.” He simply answered. “That’s personal, and I don’t know you enough.”

Wei Ying broke a smile and scoffed, “What’s more to know?” After a few moments of silence, “…Please?”

Lan Zhan started walking towards his room causing Wuxian to follow quietly. His room was very plain with a large bookshelf in the corner of the room. He had a few music posters on his walls and a violin but that was it. He walked to the bookshelf and pulled a few books from it. “These are my favorites so don’t lose them.”

Once Wei Ying took them, there was a knock on the door. “Wangji? Dinner is prepared.”

“Staying for dinner?” Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying.

He promised his family that he would be home in time for dinner, but once again—Wangji always comes first. And when he looks at him, it’s hard to even say no. “Of course.”

The table was quite silent until Wei Ying broke the silence. “So, you’re his brother and uncle?”

Lan Xichen could barely keep the large grin off his face, “Yep. You know Lan Zhan never brings people over you’re the first.”

Wangji’s uncle agreed, “You must be special.”

“Am I special to you, Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying teased eating more of the food Lan Qiren prepared.

Dinner ended shortly after and Wei Ying went out onto the porch with Lan Zhan. He had the books in hand and prepared to walk off to his car until...

“Thank you.” Lan Zhan gulped. “Thank you for coming to see me play. Thank you for supporting my family’s bakery. Thank you for always being kind. Wei Ying, I think you’re a really great person.”

“Well I think you’re a great person too, Lan Zhan…”

Wangji pulled him into his arms hugging Wei Ying’s neck tightly. Wangji’s nose was cold from the chill of the night in the cradle of his neck. Wuxian wrapped his arms just as tight around his waist and closed his eyes basking in his scent and touch. His thumb caressed circles into Lan Zhan’s lower back right above his hip. Wei Ying’s heart was very warm and found himself not wanting to let him go. They were squished so tight, but Wei Ying pulled him even closer into his chest sniffling softly.

-

Wei Ying leaned against his car reading a few pages out of the book Lan Zhan gave him. He already finished the first and was onto the second. He knows how much books mean to him and wanted to thoroughly read them, meaning he missed out on a few parties. Even with reading a ton, he still found a way to schedule dates—which he felt he couldn’t give up. He put away the book quickly and smiled once he saw one of the girls walk up to him. She had a bright smile plastered on her tan face, “Ready?”

Wuxian just nodded and they got in the car. She nervously tapped her fingers on her knees. He hoped she wasn’t one of those hopeless romantics who thought they could change him. He was happy where he was at. “So…are you excited?” She buzzed.

He licked his lips while staring at the road, “Yep.”

“Are you alright?”

He zoned out a bit thinking about how Lan Zhan smelled. It was such a unique scent. It wasn’t quite citrus, but it wasn’t all the way earthy. It was a mixture of the two.

“Wei Wuxian?”

Wei Ying blinked, “Yes?”

She giggled biting her lip, “Nervous?” He could see her trying to contain this huge smile, “Me too, but it’s okay I don’t bite. Unless you want me to?”

They talked for a bit until they reached the restaurant. Once they got into their seats, she opened up conversation again.

“My dad owns his own book printing company. It’s pretty lame but pays my tuition. His business prints off really famous authors as well…”

Wei Ying paused for a second and played with his fork, “Like Sun Tzu?”

She cocked her head, “Who?”

“He wrote The Art of War.” He answered simply, waiting for her response.

“I didn’t know you were into literature.” She chuckled sipping some of her drink.

“I-No, my friend is. He just babbles on and on about it. It’s so cute.” Wei Ying subconsciously smiled to himself, “When he gets really passionate about something he just smiles and rambles going into his own world. And when he’s nervous, he just stares at his feet to avoid your eyes. He has this bad habit of chewing on pens…”

His date awkwardly accepted their food when it arrived, “Your friend seems pretty cool.”

“He’s the best.” Wei Ying chuckled eating his food.

The date ended and oddly enough, Wuxian didn’t know anything about her. He forgot her name and what class they even have together. He had some spare time before him and his friends went out for the night, so he decided to go into the art room and create a piece. He licked his lips and picked out a canvas and began to sketch out the design.

-

Lan Zhan just finished serving a full house and began to lock up for the night. The bakery started rolling in more cash which helped pay off reoccurring bills and ingredient costs. After Wei Ying brought his friends on board, they shared it around campus and party scenes, so business shot up. He decided to pop out to a nearby bar to have a small drink and saw a group of people who looked familiar. Wangji remembered that he saw the guy around Wei Ying a lot. They were drunk and loud so he found himself listening to their conversation.

“I don’t know. I think he’s just an asshole.” Wen Chao exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hand, “He’s always turning down girls, and looks down on us. We were only in it to get invited to the parties and talk to more girls. Does he really think he’s that cool that everyone wants to date him or genuinely be his friend?”

Wangji stared at the table in disbelief. He clutched his glass so tight that his hands began to ring a sharp pain through his body. His breathing was becoming harder, but he had to control it. There was no way he could approach them and say something. Even if he did, what would he say? He’s never been one for confrontation so he wouldn’t even know what to do.

Wang Lingjiao shook her head, “I don’t get the hype. I really don’t. What a man-child. Like if you’re not open for a relationship, you should tell that person instead of leading them on.”

Lan Zhan took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping to calm down.

“He always has to be surrounded by someone. Like why is he so fucking incapable of being alone? No wonder his parents gave him up. What a fucking joke.”

Wangji opened his eyes and found himself walking to their table. “Stop.”

They all looked at him. He looked like he was about to collapse. He looked nervous and his face turned pale. “Excuse me?” Wen Chao snickered a bit.

“S-stop talking about him.” His chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“Are you that book guy?” Lingjiao smirked, “Trust me, he’s not your friend.”

“Doesn’t matter. Do not disrespect him. I can’t allow you to do that.”

They all scoffed and dunked beer on him. Wen Chao moved closer to him, “Look, don’t know who the fuck you are. But don’t come at any of us like that. Got it?”

Lan Zhan rubbed the beer from his eyes and took one more breath. He drew back his arm and punched Wen Chao in the gut. The table all started pinning Wangji down and let Wen Chao beat on him.

-

The next day Lan Zhan sported a few bruises. He had a visible dark hue under his eye and a cut on his lip. The rest were hidden the best way he could. He approached the art room after asking Wei Ying where he was. “Wei Ying?” He opened the door and saw him sat on a tall stool in front of a large canvas.

Wuxian fell out the stool and quickly got up, “What the fuck. L-Lan Zhan what happened?” He immediately rushed to him and began examining his face. “Who did this?”

“It doesn’t matter right now—”

“Yes, it does who did it?”

Wangji sighed, “Wen Chao isn’t your friend. And his little group they were talking down on you, and it pissed me off. So, I…”

He paused, “You fought them?” Wangji just nodded, “Lan Zhan, you don’t have to do that. I’m surprised of him.”

“Why do you welcome so many people in your life? I don’t want to see you get hurt that’s all.”

Wei Ying shrugged, “I like being surrounded by a lot of people I guess.”

Lan Zhan frowned deeply and moved closer to him, “Promise me you’ll be more careful on who enters your circle from now on. That includes the girls.”

Wuxian smirked, “What so you want to be the only one I hang out with, Wangji?”

He searched his eyes not giving up, “Promise me.”

Wei Ying loosely wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s hips, “I promise.”

Lan Zhan’s eyes moved to the mysterious canvas in the room. Wuxian didn’t tell him he was starting a new piece or what it was. “Can I see?” He pointed to it.

The older one panicked and quickly moved away stepping in front of the frame. “It’s nothing.”

Wangji easily moved him out the way and smiled instantly. “It’s me.” Wuxian quickly disagreed and moved him out the way. “Wei Ying, you admire my beauty that much.”

Wuxian whined and collapsed across the art table. Lan Zhan saw that his face and ears were turning red. “Alright, alright I’ll stop teasing you.” He sat on the table and played with some of the art supplies in his hands. “The girl…”

“What girl?” Wei Ying got up from the table and peered up at him.

He shrugged and looked down at the paint brushed being twirled between his fingers, “She said she went on a date with you.”

“Yeah?”

“She said you were leading her on and didn’t want a relationship.” He put emphasis on the ending part and studied Wei Ying’s features.

He nodded, “I’d rather not be in a relationship…ever.”

“Why?”

Wuxian answered simply, “You get attached. And once that happens. That person has the power to break your mind, soul and entire being. I don’t want anyone to have that power over me.”

The rest of the day they sat in silence as Wangji watched him paint.

-

Jiang Cheng and Huaisang stepped out to go play video games and Wei Ying promised he would go after he does something important. He texted his sister Yanli if they could meet up at a park and catch up. Wei Ying decided to distance himself from some friends on campus because of the situation with Wen Chao. It was more refreshing than he thought it would be. Yanli brought a few cakes and other treats they could eat while at the park. She welcomed him with a hug, and they sat out on a blanket. “Help yourself.” She smiled giving him tons of pastries and cakes. “So, what’s up?”

“I don’t know.” He let out a deep breath, “I have this friend. And uh…we’ve been spending a lot of time together. Too much time that, when we’re apart, I…it’s hard to be away from him. Yanli, I’m attached to him. And that fucking scares me more than anything.”

Yanli stared at him. He looked so frightened and uncertain of what will happen. “I know you have a fear of losing what you love most. But I would say trust yourself. I don’t know this friend so it will be difficult to give my honest opinion about him. But I know you, and you never let anyone truly in. Maybe, he’s a friend you need right now.”

Wei Ying was scared of letting people in. Especially those who would break him if they left. Right now, Wangji had more power than he could ever know. It wasn’t fair to put any pressure on him and Wei Ying knew that.

After their talk he was headed to Huaisang’s family home to play video games until Lan Zhan called him. Wangji wanted to play him a violin composition he created and Wuxian couldn’t turn down the offer, so he made his way to his house. Wei Ying arrived shortly after and waited for Lan Zhan to open the door. Once the door opened Wei Ying almost forgot to breathe. Wangji looked amazing.

“Sorry. I just got out the shower. But come in. My brother and uncle are at the shop working.” He had a towel still draped around his broad shoulders catching any remaining water dripping from his hair. They went into his room and Wei Ying sat on his bed patiently. “It’s a work in progress. B-but I just wanted to show you and get your immediate thoughts.”

Lan Zhan leaned down to pick up his violin and began playing a soft solemn tune. The song kept a slow pace all throughout but remained very technical; difficult for the average player. He couldn’t hide the nervousness from Wei Ying. Wuxian could tell when Lan Zhan was nervous, and though he could carry on the song, he expressed to Wei Ying that he was stressed. The song ended and Lan Zhan licked his lips, “Once again, it’s not finished.”

“I love it.” Wei Ying beamed getting off the bed to stand in front of Wangji, “It’s so you. It was perfect.”

He rolled his eyes and put down the violin, “Oh come on, be serious.”

“I am.” He solidified.

Lan Zhan’s eyes traced Wei Ying’s face for a second and he licked his lips while moving closer to him. He moved his hand to Wuxian’s cheek and pulled him in by the waist. Wei Ying could feel Lan Zhan’s heartbeat and his breath on his face. Wangji connected their lips softly brushing his thumb softly across his cheek. Wei Ying kissed him back and wrapped his hands around his waist. Lan Zhan pulled back but Wuxian wanted more reaching up a bit but missing his lips. Wangji stepped back showing how red his face was.

Wei Ying erupted in laughter, “Lan Zhan, if you wanted to kiss me this whole time, you could’ve just asked.”

Lan Zhan quickly shook his head feeling his skin burn, “No! I didn’t want to.”

“Did you want to kiss me all those times we were in the library together?”

All he got in response was another head shake causing him to laugh once more.

-

Wei Ying’s back squished against the edge of the table in the art room as he kissed Lan Zhan messily. He’s of course been with girls but never with a man, so it was so different. Everything inside him was burning, and he just wanted his clothes off. “Take it off, Lan Zhan.” He mumbled through the kisses. Lan Zhan let a hand travel underneath Wei Ying’s shirt but didn’t take it off yet. He kissed him roughly biting his bottom lip in the process. Everything about this felt right to Wangji that he smiled effortlessly through the wet kisses. He pushed Wei Ying on the table and climbed on top of him kissing him everywhere. His wet lips kissed down his jawline to his neck and began sucking and licking. Wei Ying whimpered softly loving the feeling of Lan Zhan on him and giving him kisses everywhere. But he was so hot, so he repeated, “Take it off.”

“Be patient. Not yet.” Lan Zhan peered up at him. They started making out again and Wangji moved his hand to Wei Ying’s hip moving his shirt up a bit to feel his skin. They kissed slowly and searched each other’s mouth with their tongues. Wei Ying let out more moans and gripped Lan Zhan’s shirt roughly wanting more than his lips right now.

“I want...”

“What do you want?” Lan Zhan continued to kiss him and play with his tongue.

“I want your cock in me now. I want…” His words were muffled with Lan Zhan’s mouth. Wangji let his hands trail down to his zipper and firmly pressed down on Wei Ying’s clothed dick. “Take it off.”

“Beg me.”

Wei Ying whined and tilted his head back, “PLEaaSE! Lan Zhan take them off!!”

He smiled and continued to kiss him and unzipped his pants removing them. He removed his own pants and began to grind on top of him slowly. The kisses became messier and Lan Zhan grinded into Wei Ying forcefully and hard. He finally stopped kissing him and shoved two fingers in Wuxian’s mouth making sure they were wet. Lan Zhan tore off Wei Ying’s boxers and spread his legs a bit. He moved down to kiss him slowly and roughly pushed his two drenched fingers inside him.

Wuxian screamed against Lan Zhan’ lips but continued to kiss him deeply. The space became wider and Lan Zhan entered more fingers causing Wei Ying to whine again. “I want you.”

“You want me?” His swollen lips hovered over Wei Ying’s teasing him.

“yES. I want you, Lan Wangji…please fuck me.” He placed his tip against Wei Ying and slowly shoved it in. His face twisted in pain making Lan Zhan peck his lips.

“If it hurts too much tell me to stop.”

“Please don’t stop…please, Lan Zhan, don’t stop.”

He smiled and kissed him again not being able to resist, “If it hurts you too much, I’ll have to okay?”

Wei Ying shook his head and immediately felt sharp pain when Lan Zhan was halfway in. He clutched the side of the table and screamed in his hand causing panic to rise in Lan Zhan’s chest.

“Does it hurt?”

“No shit. But I can take it, I promise. Just keep going.” He scrunched up his brows as Wangji moved in inch by inch. “Fuck, you have a big dick. I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

He started moving in and out slowly trying to help Wei Ying get warmed up to it. “Hopefully you’ll get used to it in a few weeks.”

Wei Ying was able to chuckle, “So you’re saying this won’t be our only time.”

“No.” Lan Zhan gave him a quick kiss and smiled into it.

He couldn’t bare the slow pace any longer, so he began to fuck him faster and harder, jolting Wei Ying across the table. Wuxian kept himself in place by holding the table. He let out loud continuous moans not giving a fuck if anyone heard. Lan Zhan panted above him and he drilled into him constantly. He pulled out only to roughly push his pulsing cock right back in. He fucked him not wanting to ever stop. Wei Ying reached down to attend to his own suffering cock and pumped feeling himself already peak. His fingers were decorated with his cum and he pushed them into Lan Zhan’s mouth, then brought him down by the neck to kiss him slowly. He forced his tongue into Wangji’s mouth and moaned loving every second of this.

After this they had sex in a random supply closet a few days after. Wei Ying could still feel his back being pushed against the cold wall. He still had bruises from that day. Lan Zhan lifted him up and thrusted his cock into him, fucking him against the wall.

Lan Zhan also snuck him inside the bakery, and they fucked in there the following week. Wei Ying sat on the metal surface and was kissed roughly by Lan Zhan. They moaned loudly as they shared the wet exchange. Wei Ying never felt anything quite exciting as this with anyone. It was scary but also so intriguing. He wanted to taste every part of Lan Zhan, and he intended to do just that. He really liked this stupid kid but could never bring himself to say it over the three times they’ve fucked. He was too nervous to. 

Wei Ying had bruises and scratches on his hips from Lan Zhan keeping him steady from the immense pressure of his cock slamming into him nonstop. “Go rough with me.”

This caused Lan Zhan to completely send his cock carelessly into him. Every time he entered, he would hit that spot causing Wei Ying to yell and throw his head back. He moved his hands into Lan Zhan’s hair loving every minute of their session. They both came and Lan Zhan continued to push himself in slowly, finishing out his high. He placed his hands on top of the metal next to Wuxian’s bare legs. Lan Zhan searched Wei Ying’s face and leaned in to kiss him slowly. His thumb softly brushed against his thighs and Wuxian’s hands squeezed the sides of Wangji’s face, enjoying the kiss.

Lan Zhan finally pulled away, “I like you a lot, Wei Ying. I really do.”

Wuxian tried to get him to look in his eyes, but he was too nervous. “I like you too.” He bit his bottom lip that was kissed to bits by Wangji. “I really do.”

-

Wuxian came back to his dorm smiling widely. He’s never been so happy, and it’s all because of some fuddy duddy. He almost couldn’t believe it himself. How could someone so different make him this happy? This also scared him. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost him.

His friends were all at the cafeteria, so he quickly showered and joined them. He stole some of his brother’s food laughing. They began chatting about random shit taking up their time. “Oh my god, what happened to that book dude?” Zixuan brought up randomly while stuffing his face with rice and pork.

Wei Ying just rolled his eyes wanting him to quiet down, “Nothing much. We don’t even have to talk about it anymore…”

“Oh YEAHHH, you said that you were going to get close to him, like inviting everyone to that stupid bakery shop of his and hanging out with him then you were going to—CUT EVERYTHING OFF!” Huaisang laughed loudly alerting attention. The table joined his antics continuing the conversation loudly not caring who heard.

“So that’s what you think of me?”

The table got silent and they turned to look at the broken voice.

It was Lan Zhan and he had tears in his eyes and his hand were shaking a bit,

Wei Ying’s heart broke and he immediately got up tripping on his way to him, “No, no, no. Lan Zhan, that is not what I think of you.”

“So, you helping out with my family’s bakery, the music show, the books, the…all of it.” He sniffed, “It was all fake. It was a joke to you. I was a joke to you.”

He shook his head fast, desperate, “No! Nothing was fake. It was real! I would never hurt you.”

Lan Zhan looked down at his feet, “I thought…I thought you liked me.”

“I do! I do like you. More than anyone and that scares me, Lan Zhan. To death.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Lan Zhan.” He moved closer tears staining his cheeks.

“S-stop. Just stop. I don’t want to ever see you again. Just stay away from me and my family.”

Wangji walked away leaving Wei Ying standing there with shaky hands. He turned to his friends with a sad smile, “I’ll catch up with you guys later, alright?”

Huaisang opened his mouth but Wuxian already left the cafeteria.

-

Wei Ying felt so empty sitting in the library with books around him. He’s tried to fill his time with other things, but he found himself in this room hoping to see someone. Nervously, he tapped the end of the pen on the wooden table staring at the door. Every time it creaked open, he perked up. Several minutes passed and it opened for its 10th time in that hour. After a while of not seeing him, he decided the best idea was to go to his shop to seek him.

The rain poured on Wei Ying as he walked to the bakery alone. He wanted to express everything he felt for the kid once and for all. He saw a dim light and a tall broad man cleaning countertops. He knocked softly on the glass and noticed Lan Zhan’s hardened expression. He pouted and pressed his face to the glass. “Please open?”

The door opened roughly and Wangji eyed him, “What do you want?”

“I want you.” Heavy rain fell down making him soaking wt.

He huffed and rolled his eyes closing the door again. “Save it.”

“No. I want you. I said all that stuff because they were all questioning me. I felt pressured to fit in. I thought I would lose them all as friends if I told them how much you mean to me. But I don’t care anymore, Lan Zhan. If they’re going to leave me just because I care about you then they’re not my friends. All I really want right now is you. I’m willing to do everything for you. Fuck it, let’s date. I’ll do that for you. I want to…date…with you. I want it.”

Lan Zhan listened, nervously fiddling with his cloth he used to clean, “What are you saying?”

“Let’s date.” Rain droplets fell from his eyelashes.

“But you…but you don’t do the together thing remember?” He hesitated, still playing with the cloth.

Wei Ying shook his head, his eyes turning red from the constant rain pour, “I don’t care if one day you wake up and hate me. If one day you decide that I’m the worst person you’ve met. I know how obnoxious I can be. I’ll be fine if I get my heartbroken. You can do it to me 100 times and I would still come running back. I mean this, Wangji. Every word.”

He saw the many emotions Lan Zhan felt on his face. “If you mean this, I’m never letting go.”

Wei Ying’s wet body crashed into Wangji’s, tears pricked his eyes. He clanged onto him and kept apologizing softly into his ear. Lan Zhan hugged him tightly dragging him back a bit.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He whispered softly caressing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing it seemed at the perfect pace, was it too fast??? loll


	4. Chapter 4

Wei Ying frantically shuffled through his closet eyeing his clothes. “Nothing is good enough.” He threw a jacket at Jiang Cheng. He pouted, “Help me.”

His brother rolled his eyes and paused his game, “Since when do you need help picking out an outfit for a date? He’s just a regular…guy.”

He let out a shaky breath, “No, I don’t know. I-I really like him, and I’m nervous as fuck.” Wei Ying raked through his hair in deep thought. “What if after this, he backs out. I don’t know, I’m scared. This whole dating relationship thing is scary.”

His brother huffed and walked to his closet, “What about this blue ripped shirt? Does he seem like the type of guy to like rips?”

“I-I don’t know…does he seem like the type of guy to like rips you think?”

“I’m asking you that!”

Wei Ying shrugged, “I don’t know!!”

The door suddenly opened reveling a few of their friends with beer in their arms and speakers. They were definitely planning to have fun tonight, but Wei Ying had a date, and he was freaking out. A girl walked up to him and offered him a beer, “You’re Wuxian right? We have that stupid bio professor together.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at her declining the drink. “Um, I guess? I don’t know. You guys have fun, I have to go.” He rushed out not sparing a second glance and made his way to the subway station where he would meet Lan Zhan.

-

Wangji was very nervous. He’s only had one relationship before this, but it was so long ago. To him, everything was perfect about Wei Ying, so it still surprised him that the older one could be interested in someone like him. He purchased 2 really expensive opera tickets with his pay from the bakery shop. A shaky smile crept on his face when he saw Wei Ying running to him. “Lan Zhan!!” Wuxian jumped in his arms hugging him tight. Wangji chuckled in his shoulder hugging him back. He kissed the side of Wei Ying’s neck causing him to blush and erupt in laughter. “I missed you, Wangji.”

“I missed you too.” He poked out his lips asking for a kiss and Wei Ying gave him a quick peck. Lan Zhan finally put him down and they rushed into the subway bus. The ride to the opera house was slow but they finally reached there and started walking in.

“Where are we?” Wei Ying looked at him skeptically.

Lan Zhan smiled, “The opera house. I got us really nice seats. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

The performance was very long, but Lan Zhan was a huge music nerd, so it seemed like minutes to him. He saw that Wei Ying was dozing off, so he tapped him a few times throughout the set. After 3 hours the show concluded, and Wei Ying was asleep again so Wangji had to kiss him awake. They both walked out the opera house and began walking around Beijing. “You hated our first date, didn’t you?” Wangji licked his lips and stopped walking, “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you what you wanted to do.”

“Oh come on, Lan Zhan.” Wuxian stood in front of him making him look in his eyes, “I get bored of everything sometimes. I doze off a lot cause I’m tired. I had a great time, really.” He gave him a thumbs up and smiled. “Wanna come back to my dorm? My friends are all gone for the night.”

With this Wangji started running to the subway station dragging his boyfriend along with him.

-

The two quickly ran up the stairs—not bothering with the elevator—to Wei Ying’s shared dorm. He kept telling Wangji that they were all out partying for the night. Once they got to the room, it was dark but they could tell no one was in the room. Wei Ying rushed up on his bed and pulled his boyfriend on top of him as they began making out.

Lan Zhan prepared Wei Ying quickly and he started to grind into him roughly. Wuxian bit his lip and started whimpering, calling him under his breath. Wei Ying quickly got on top of Wangji and the bed creaked loudly as Wei Ying dropped against Lan Zhan’s dick. Wangji grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s ass when Wei Ying started to ride him.

He spread open every time he slammed onto him, causing Lan Zhan to moan. “That’s it, Wei Ying, keep doing that.” He groaned as he tilted his head back on the pillow. Then Wuxian started teasing him by going up so slow and halfway down. Wangji licked his lips and grew impatient every time he would raise up slowly, and only swallow him halfway before going back up. “Take all of me.”

“No. I like it this way.” He grinned giving him a quick peck.

“Why do you do this?” Wangji whined a bit, “Why do you like teasing me, huh? You like to tease me huh?” He couldn’t take it anymore, so he cursed under his breath and began thrusting up into him. Wei Ying covered his mouth screaming into his hands as he hopped on Lan Zhan’s cock, unable to control his body. He whimpered as he fell into Lan Zhan’s arms, feeling himself being fucked senseless. Wuxian screamed into Wangji’s neck knowing how much pain he will be in tomorrow. But how could he care when every time Lan Zhan entered, he hit that spot?

“I like when you take control.”

“Yeah?” Lan Zhan responded in a whisper.

“Mmm.” Wei Ying’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Wangji continued to fuck him.

They both slowly came, and Wei Ying moaned loudly into Lan Zhan’s neck. He smiled and kissed him softly.

The next morning came and Lan Zhan removed himself from Wei Ying’s arms to go shower. Wei Ying rubbed the sleep out his eyes and stretched his arms out to yawn. He already felt back pain, but Wangji treated him so well the day after so he was already feeling giddy for the day. Usually after they had a rough night of fucking, Lan Zhan would baby him the next day. He would take him back to his home and prepare a warm bath with flowers. Give him a massage, cook for him, shower him with dainty kisses and give him anything he wanted. Wei Ying already missed him while he was showering and pouted going to put on the hoodie Lan Zhan wore on their date. He went into the kitchen and saw Huaisang pouring himself some coffee. “aHH! What the fuck. You sneaked in here this morning?”

“No.”

Wei Ying fished to find sweatpants before walking back into the kitchen. “When did you get here? I didn’t hear you come in.”

Huaisang stared at the wall and held the mug in his hand, “The party didn’t seem fun because I had a lot of late work I had to complete before the end of term.”

“Huh?” He crossed his arms while leaning against the counter.

“I didn’t go to the party.” He started, “Jiang Cheng said you and book boy went out, and everyone else was going out and I could finish my work…here.”

Wei Ying twisted his face still not understanding, “What? When did you get here? If not this morning…?”

“After you left the dorm, I came up here and met with the group. They were drinking and I decided to stay back to finish my work. Since Jiang Cheng said neither of you were coming back here.”

Wuxian’s mouth dropped open, “So…you were here when? You heard…”

“Everything.” He was shaking and the coffee almost spilled out the mug.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING??!”

“YOU WOKE ME UP!! BY THE TIME I WOKE, YOU GUYS WERE ALREADY…MATING! AND IT WOULD BE WEIRD FOR ME AFTER A WHILE TO JUST POP UP. YOU WOULD THINK I WAS LISTENING THE ENTIRE TIME BUT I WAS ASLEEP! THEN I HEARD LOUD NOISES AND I WAS LIKE OH SHIT.”

Suddenly Lan Zhan came out the bathroom. “Oh…hey, when did you get here?”

Huaisang huffed and dropped his coffee on the counter and left the room. “I’m never coming in here again.”

Lan Zhan walked to Wei Ying and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What’s up with him?”

Wuxian just shook his head.

Wangji sighed worried and pressed his hands on the older one’s cheeks, “Are you okay from last night? I wasn’t too rough on you right?”

Wei Ying pouted wanting to be babied, “It hurt a bit.”

“I’m so so sorry, Wei Ying. What do you need? I can get you those waffles you like from Maan Coffee.”

He snickered inside, “But that’s all the way across town…”

“That’s okay. Want me to get some for you?”

He gave him a thousand kisses hugging him tight, “Yes please. By the way, my friends and I are taking a small trip tomorrow.”

“Okay. I hope you have fun.” He smiled kissing the top of his head. “I’ll go and get you those waffles alright? I’ll be back.”

-

Wei Ying and his friends arrived to their hotel and checked in, getting ready to sightsee. Huaisang was still scarred from the other day so he refused to share a room with Wei Ying.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jiang Cheng asked his brother as they unpacked their bags in their room.

“He heard Lan Zhan and I have sex.” He mumbled.

Jiang Cheng’s moth flew agape, “What?”

“We didn’t know anyone was there! He didn’t tell us he was there so it’s his fault!”

His brother shuddered and tried pushing the images away. The group made their way to Gujianchou path to hike the trail and sightsee. Wei Ying huffed as they made their way to the peak. “I miss my Wangji.” Everyone rolled their eyes at this. All the way up the trail the young man was complaining about missing his boyfriend. “How much longer? I’m not getting signal so I can’t text him.”

He started raising his phone in the air missing the sights. He tripped on a rock scraping his knee. “Fuck, I didn’t see that there.”

Zixuan looked at him, “I wonder why. Forget it man, you’re not going to get signal here. Just text him when we get back. We’re leaving tomorrow morning; how can you miss him already?”

They got back to the hotel and went to the hotel bar to order drinks. This caused Wei Ying to be even more annoying. He was wasted and missed his boyfriend, so his friends suffered.

“Wangjiii.” He slurred, “Lan Zhannn!”

Huaisang and Jiang Cheng both took each arm and stumbled to the elevator. Although Lan Zhan was quiet and never spoke out, who knows what he will do if anything bad happened to his boyfriend. They were also worried about the injury Wei Ying sported on his knee, and just as they began to worry Lan Zhan called. Jiang Cheng plopped his brother on the bed and answered the facetime call.

He looked worried, “Wei Ying texted me and said he was upset, where is he?” 

Jiang Cheng was exasperated, his brother never acted like this. He wasn’t used to it at all, and definitely wasn’t used to couples missing each other after one day apart. He studied the concerned look on Wangji’s face and all he could do was shake his head. “He’s fine. Just drunk.”

“Babyy.” Wei Ying shot up from the bed and angrily removed the phone from his brother’s hand. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. You’re coming back tomorrow right?” Lan Zhan asked over the phone.

“Yes, look what happened to my knee.” Before the two could snatch the phone, Wei Ying already showed Wangji who began to freak out.

“What happened to his knee?” Wangji questioned the two other males rather than the culprit himself. “You weren’t making sure he was okay?”

Jiang Cheng scoffed, “You forget he’s 19? He can take care of himself. I’m not a babysitter to an adult.” The two went back and forth for a while until Jiang Cheng hung the phone in his face. Wei Ying had fallen asleep a while ago, and Jiang Cheng didn’t like the clinginess of the two. He was trying to remain positive about his brother’s new relationship but Wuxian was barely around the group anymore. Even before they became official. He shook his head and went to bed.

-

Wangji was pressed close to Wei Ying in his dorm bed and kissed his head, “I have a performance today. You can be there right?”

“Of course. I love hearing you play.” Wei Ying kissed his cheek while playing with the younger one’s hair.

The door abruptly opened, and the lights turned on revealing Jiang Cheng, Zixuan and Huaisang.

“Can you guys please kiss somewhere else??” Huaisang groaned collapsing on the couch. Wei Ying chuckled and sat up in the bed. He kept a hand on Lan Zhan’s neck softly massaging him. “I’m still scarred. I can’t even look at you the same, Wei Ying.”

Wuxian leant down to give him another peck, “I’ll catch up with you later tonight, okay?” Wangji nodded and dropped down from the bed smiling at Wei Ying’s friends as he left the dorm.

The group decided they would go to the biggest annual party. It’s a college party held in Sanlitun Bar Street that happens every year at the end of term. Jiang Cheng and his brother were still planning on moving back home for their junior year so they were going to miss seeing their friends every day. So this party would be a time where they could all get together.

They began to get ready and everyone gathered in the car lot drinking and laughing.

“We will miss you both a lott.” One of their friends slurred.

Wei Ying shook his head, “We will still get to see you guys at parties and stuff.” He finished the rest of his beer and tapped the hood of his car getting in with everyone else. Wuxian sat in the passenger seat as their designated driver Mianmian drove them to the party. She playfully rolled her eyes as the boys downed more drinks not caring about their state. Wuxian’s phones beamed and he immediately smiled seeing the contact name. Lan Zhan texted him as a reminder to come to his performance today which Wei Ying responded to but breezed over when Jiang Cheng snatched the phone out his hands.

They reached the bar street and Wei Ying left his phone in the car where his brother dropped it missing a few calls and texts. Through every passing hour other college girls kept approaching him and his friends telling them wild stories to keep them entertained.

“No way you did that.” Zixuan raised a bottle to his mouth while staring at one of the beautiful girls.

The girl nodded, “Yeah. My dad freaked out on me, but it was worth it.” Her eyes slyly scanned over to Wei Ying and smiled, “I bet you haven’t had a crazier story than that one.”

He dismissed her, “I haven’t”

The boys just rolled their eyes and snickered at his cold behavior. “He’s got someone right now, but the rest of us, are very much so single.”

Wei Ying in his drunken state felt like he was supposed to do something today but couldn’t remember, “Fuck. I gotta go guys, I have to make it to Lan Zhan’s thing.”

“You don’t seem happy.” Huaisang cackled while pressed against a girl.

Wuxian tossed his beer can in the trash beside him while frowning, “It landed on such a bad time, I wish I could stay here with you guys and party.” He bid them all a goodbye and called a taxi taking him back to campus. Wuxian tipped his driver and quickly scurried out trying to hide him drunken appearance.

He stood at the front gates of the auditorium and saw musicians’ and their loved ones filing out. He was late. Wei Ying stopped a couple people he recognized, “Hey, when does the performance end? I thought it ends at 9?”

The group shook their head, “Hey Wei Ying!! No, it ended at 8:40, you missed a really good performance.” They left soon after and Wei Ying decided to rush in.

He saw his boyfriend talking to his professor with a frown but the conversation seemed positive. After the talk Wangji saw Wei Ying.

“I am so sorry. I got caught up with-at the party. I don’t even have my phone on me so I didn’t know the time.”

Lan Zhan shook his head, “It’s okay. Are you drunk?”

Wei Ying squinted at him, “Just a bit. Can I go back home with you? Fuck the party.”

Wangji agreed and grabbed his hand while they biked to the subway station. The ride there was quiet and it made Wei Ying’s heart sink when he remembered how disappointed Lan Zhan looked. His normal smile was replaced with sadden dark eyes and a deep frown.

“I’m truly sorry.” Wei Ying sighed as Lan Zhan unlocked his front door. They entered the living room and Wangji went to pour himself a glass of water.

“I made them stop the show for you. We actually ended later than we intended to. I looked out for you in the crowd…and when I saw that you weren’t there, it…” He paused, “No one was there. My family is too busy working in the shop, and you’re out there partying and getting drunk. Wei Ying do you even want a relationship with me?”

“Of course I want a relationship with you! It’s hard and I’m trying to be the best for you.”

“I just needed you there. I needed someone there.” He sighed and went into his bedroom. Darkness fell and Wei Ying still sat on the couch. He sniffled as he pulled a blanket over him feeling like absolute shit for what he did. No excuse could make up for this so he had to figure out how to make it up to him. He brushed away a few tears and heard the door creep open.

A tired Lan Zhan waddled out from the darkness and he stretched and yawned, “You’re not coming to sleep with me?”

Wei Ying just looked at him feeling as though he didn’t deserve him tonight or any night. He shook his head.

Lan Zhan sighed, “Come on.” He walked over and carried his boyfriend on his back lugging him back to his room. He draped his legs over Wuxian as he started to fall asleep.

“Lan Zhan…?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled in his chest.

Wangji kissed him all over his face. “I know.”

“I thought you were mad at me. How come you’re letting me cuddle with you tonight?”

Lan Zhan’s eyes were closed as he simply mumbled, “I can’t sleep without you. It’s hard for me to rest when you’re not with me.”

“Are you angry with me?”

Wangji finally opened his eyes and sighed, “I’m still upset but we can talk in the morning, okay, Wei Ying?”

“I love you.”

Lan Zhan stopped all movements and then sat up staring at him.

“I don’t want to go to bed angry with you. I don’t want you to hate me going to sleep.”

He shook his head, “What? Wei Ying I could never hate you. I’m just upset.”

Wuxian studied him deeply understanding that it would take him a while to get over it. He collapsed on top of him, shoving his nose into Lan Zhan’s neck. “Can I still kiss you?”

Wangji moved his head to kiss him slowly then mumbled into his lips, “You’re trying to get me to forgive you this quick huh? Telling me you love me and giving me kisses.”

“Is it working?”

Lan Zhan wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered goodnight in his ear refusing to answer.

Wei Ying woke up and frowned not seeing Lan Zhan in the bed. He freshened up in the bathroom and headed into the kitchen seeing his boyfriend cooking. Wuxian leaned his back against the counter. “Do you want to talk now?”

“Wei Ying, I just want you to know I’ll never hate you. Just promise me that you’ll at least try to make it to one performance a month.” He flipped the fluffy pancakes in the pan.

Wuxian nodded, “I’ll make it to all of them if you promise that one day you’ll love me like I love you.”

Lan Zhan licked some of the batter off his finger and turned to his boyfriend pecking his lips, “I’m already in love with you.”

A blush crept up Wei Ying’s ears and cheeks and he hid his face in his shirt.

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I will take any criticism you have to offer. It's not my first fic that I've written, but the first "one-shotty" type.


End file.
